Jealousy
by Tryphaena
Summary: There could have been more than one corrupt Jedi. This is the story of Raina, and the mission she is about to encounter. She doesn't like Anakin, and is having a hard time accepting him... I've added more content in previous chapters! (chap 4 is up)
1. Part 1

~Jealousy~  
  
Written by: Tryphaena  
  
Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, and all other Star Wars Characters are property of George Lucas. Raina is mine!  
  
Summary: There could have been more than one corrupt Jedi residing at the temple. This is the story of her, Raina, and how much she dislikes another . . . Anakin Skywalker. If you want to know the rest, read on and remember to review at the end please!!!  
  
*note* I have added more content to chapters 1-3. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Raina sat in silence, thinking about the thing she loathed the most. Everything had changed when he first entered her life, but she wasn't sure if that change had been good or bad. All she knew was that she couldn't stand him, since she first laid eyes on him.It was seven years ago, she remembered that day vividly. She had been doing an exercise with her class, with lightsabers. They had only been given their first lightsabers the year before, but they rarely had exercises where they could actually use them. That was an exciting day for her, a special day. * * *  
  
At the time she was one of the most talented in her class, they never said anything but she knew. The Jedi Masters did not encourage or praise the children's talents, because that could lead them down the wrong path. She knew without them saying a word. She felt feelings she knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself. She was better than the rest of the children.  
  
They had just finished simple combinations and she had done extremely well. They didn't compliment her on it. They said 'good job everyone'. It didn't bother her, because she was use to the same treatment as everyone else.  
  
The class consisted of about twelve kids, she happened to be the youngest.  
  
She hadn't realized it before, because she had been concentrating on her work, but there were some people standing at the door. They had been observing their class, and she stared at them curiously.  
  
One of them she recognized, he was Master Kenobi, the newly appointed Jedi Knight. He stood with a boy, about her age, maybe older. He had sandy brown hair and by the way he was dressed, he was obviously a Padawan, much like herself. It made her wonder why he was a Padawan when she had never seen him before. Wouldn't she have? Didn't all Jedi start when they were babies just like she did? What was so special about him?  
  
Then, the boy caught her staring and she turned her head quickly, she hoped he hadn't noticed. But she stole another peek at him and he had noticed. She looked to Master Yoda who was leading this class, hoping he would tell her who the boy was.  
  
Master Yoda looked at the door, and then he started smiling. "Ah! Here, you are! Say hello, class." He chirped happily. And without any enthusiasm, she said hello.  
  
They entered the room, and she looked at the boy with scrutinizing eyes. Somehow, she knew that he was here to stay, and it felt like a threat. He caught her gazing at him again, but she didn't flinch this time. He smiled, but she did not return the favour.  
  
"Children, meet I'd like you to, Anakin Skywalker." She heard Master Yoda say, breaking her concentration. Obi-wan, was smiling proudly and this.Anakin, was very happy. "Joining our class, he will be." With that last statement her mouth dropped. She looked at Master Yoda to see if he was serious, and yup. He was.  
  
"Hi, everyone." Anakin said sheepishly. He did a little wave and then grinned. She knew he was trouble.  
  
Her mind raced. Why is he here? Why now! She certainly didn't like him, and nothing would make her.  
  
"Miss Jules." She looked up as her name was called. "Like to show Anakin around, would you?" she was shocked. She opened her mouth to protest, but she held her tongue. Trouble would not come to her because of some boy. She had always been a good student and wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Sure!" she replied instead, faking glee.  
  
"Good. To the Cafeteria take him. And bring him here, your next class for." Yoda instructed. Oh great! I have to baby-sit him for an hour! She thought. Then they were dismissed for lunch. She sighed and walked up to Anakin as Obi-wan told him that he was going to talk to Master Yoda. He noticed her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Miss Jules! He'll be good, I promise." Obi-wan joked. But somehow she didn't think it was funny. So she smiled instead and nodded to the door.  
  
"Let's go eat Anakin. This way." She then waited for him to get beside her and she started walking. After all, she did not want to appear rude in front of her Master.  
  
"So what's your name? Jules?" he asked her as soon as they were out of the room. She looked at him, already annoyed. This was going to be a long hour.  
  
"No. It's Raina, my last name is Jules." She replied coldly. Anakin didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh, I see. Where are you from?" She sighed; this was going to be a long hour.  
  
"I'm from Tatooine." Raina said. She then started walking a little faster, making her way in the direction of the Cafeteria. She wasn't into small talk, especially not with strangers.  
  
"Really!" Anakin's eye lit up and he smiled really big. "Me too! I can't believe it!" Now this outburst did surprise her. She had never met anyone from Tatooine, not often anyway. "I'm from the Mos Espa area, what about you?"  
  
"I think I'm from somewhere around there too. I can't remember the last time I was there." She tried to shrug it off, but she was kind of amazed. She turned her attention to disliking Anakin, even though that seemed kind of pointless now. "Where are we going?" Anakin asked, looking around like a lost child.  
  
"To the Cafeteria. This place is really huge, but you'll get used to it." Raina replied, leading him around a corner. "We're almost there." Without realizing it, she had warmed up to Anakin, he seemed like a nice kid. But she was kind of resentful of him. How was he able to just start training at his age? She had been taken from her family when she was a baby, he had probably lived with his forever. Those thoughts put a shadow of doubt on her mind, and made her not so happy.  
  
"Good! I'm really hungry. I just arrived here and hour ago." He looked at her as he spoke.  
  
"Where did you come from?" He was obviously a find; she hated to admit it, but she wanted to hear his story.  
  
"That is going to take a while to explain. But I just got here from Naboo." Anakin supplied. Then the large doors that led to the Cafeteria came into view. "Is that it?" She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, wait till you see the food. Good!" She emphasized, showing him how hungry she was as well. They entered the cafeteria, and the first thing visible, were many tables. To the right of the room was the food line and the tables were to the left. There were doors an all sides of the room where kids and Jedi were entering and leaving the room.  
  
"Big." Anakin stated. She looked at him and shrugged, and then she got in line. Raina did not wait for Anakin, she was sure he knew how to do this. He'd have to be stupid if he didn't.  
  
She went through the line and filled her tray quickly. She was hungry, she always was! She worked hard in class, so she burned a lot of energy and needed to eat. The best student had to be well energized for class.  
  
When Raina had chosen what she wanted she walked to a table in the far corner, her usual spot. Until then, she hadn't noticed that Anakin was following her. She just assumed she would meet up with him later. She was wrong.  
  
"Wow! You have a lot of food!" her head snapped up he had appeared out of nowhere, and that comment made her mad.  
  
"What are you saying, Anakin?" she spat angrily. Where did this kid come from? "Are you saying I'm fat? You have no idea how hard I work! I bet you won't be able to work as hard as I do!" She stood up and grabbed her tray; she was not going to take this "You'll never be as good as I am!" Just as she turned to walk away Anakin started talking.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I was only joking!" now Anakin they were both staring each other down. "Since I stepped into that room, you've been looking at me like I'm evil. You don't know me! How can you just assume that I'm no good? Why would I be here if I wasn't?" He had a point there.  
  
"Well why are you here? I have been here since I was one!" she looked around and the tables around them were starting to stare. Raina sat down, and quieted her voice. "What makes you so special? Anakin Skywalker." She said his name out of spite. "Please tell me." Her voice a little calmer, she looked to him for an answer.  
  
He returned her stare and started to speak. "I'm not." She frowned at his response, but didn't say anything. "I'm glad that I'm here, but I had to leave my mom. She's all alone now! Do you know what that's like?"  
  
"So what? I never met my family. I feel like an orphan sometimes!" she retorted, he was not going to win this. He had no idea what it was like not having a family.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm glad. Why are you mad at me?" he looked at her with such innocence she had to laugh.  
  
"Why am I mad? I've been here forever, and you come six years late and your put in an advanced class!" Anakin didn't say anything so she continued, "That's not fair. You don't know how hard I've worked." They sat I silence, she was waiting to see what he'd say.  
  
"Don't get mad at me. Get mad at the people who brought me here." With that he stood up and left. She was dumfounded. He had actually walked away from her. The nerve of him! She thought angrily.  
  
Then she smiled. He's gonna get lost! She ignored everyone else, and ate her lunch.  
  
~  
  
He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. All he had wanted was to be her friend, and now he had an enemy. How could she think such things? She had been so rude he just.he just had to leave. There was no way he would tolerate that kind of treatment, especially from a total stranger.  
  
He went and found another table, which happened to be with a group of older boys. They really didn't talk too much, and didn't ask him anything, but Anakin was glad of that.  
  
As soon as he was done eating, he realized that he would not be able to find his way back to the class - if that was where he was supposed to go. But he would not ask Raina for help that was just out of the question. Anakin was pretty sure he knew his way back to the place they had come from; he just didn't know if that's where he was supposed to go for instruction.  
  
He didn't like that girl. How dare she get mad at him for doing nothing? She's just jealous! She just had to be, but.some things she had said made a little sense. Anakin did wonder why he was so special. Obi-wan had told him about some prophecy, but he didn't know what it had to do with him. He had been so fascinated with Obi-wan's ship that he hadn't paid attention to him.  
  
That reminded him of his podracer, and how well he had done on the Boonta- Eve race. He'd much rather be podracing that sitting here wondering if he could find his way back to some room. Anakin had always felt so free and alive while podracing.it was an indescribable feeling. But, it was something he would never be able to do again, now that he was to be a Jedi.  
  
There were going to be a lot of things he would miss, his mother the most. He had hated it when he said goodbye to him mother back on Tatooine, it broke his heart when they had their last hug. And he knew that he would always feel guilty about leaving her. That was just something that wouldn't change. He would never stop feeling guilty.  
  
Anakin had also been sad when he had said goodbye to Padmé. She was so beautiful and kind to him. And her face.that was one he was never going to forget. It had made him happy just to be around her, and he knew that he would see her again someday. He would just have to wait. And the victory celebration had been great, but it had not been great when it was over because he had to leave her. Someday I will see her again. She will always be my Angel. He thought  
  
Realizing that he had been sitting there for a while, Anakin looked at the time and thought that he should try and find that room now. He would be able to find it, because he had a really good memory. But before he left he looked for Raina, but he couldn't see her anyway. He laughed because he knew Raina would be expecting him to get lost. He just couldn't let that happen.  
  
~  
  
Raina had rushed into the classroom, because she didn't want to be late. She had spent most of the lunch hour looking for Anakin, which had surprised her. But she knew that she didn't do it for him; she did it for herself because she knew she would get in trouble if she didn't show up with him. She could not find him anywhere.  
  
Before she entered the room, she stopped to think and relax as much as she could. What am I going to do? She worried. Raina stepped into the class and as soon as she did, her mouth dropped. There he was, talking with Master Yoda and a couple of the other kids. "That little creep." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Master Yoda looked up when she entered and he smiled at her. "Raina, there you are! For you, we were waiting." He stated, but then he smiled again. "With Anakin, I have decided to pair you." She looked at Anakin who had a smirk on his face. He obviously knew this displeased her. This was a bad day for her.  
  
She pushed it all away and smiled, "great! We have gotten to know each other quite well." Anakin's face went blank with surprise and then Master Yoda told everyone to stand by his or her partners. Raina reluctantly strolled to Anakin and stood by his side. They were quiet and tentative while Yoda told them to do basic stances with each other; when he stopped the two turned and glared at each other.  
  
"Did you think I would get lost?" he asked innocently. She frowned and he started laughing. Then Raina felt a tap on her back.  
  
"The procedure you know already, can you show him?" Yoda said as Raina turned to face him, she smiled and nodded her head. She would do anything her Master asked of her.even pretend to be friends with an adversary.  
  
"Yes, I can!" she replied 'giddily', then he walked away to the next pair and Raina sighed. "Ok, let's get this over with Anakin." She showed him several different techniques to use when fighting one on one with an enemy. She was surprised at how quickly he learned, and she had to admit that he was very good.  
  
"Your still mad at me." Anakin stated rather than asked. He could tell she was, he just wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"You have good technique." was all she said, and he laughed. "Well you do! Your strange Mr. Skywalker. And no I'm not." Raina replied.  
  
After she said this Anakin started laughing. "Aww, you like me don't you?"  
  
"Don't push your luck. I'm being nice, cause I know we're going to be partners forever." She smiled, not regretting a word. "Plus, I feel bad about what I said! There. Let's talk about something else." Anakin laughed harder and then every turned to look at them. He turned away sheepishly, and this made Raina laugh.  
  
"Concentrate, you must!" Yoda said to them. They quieted down and smiled. They spent the remainder of the class trying to make better defence combinations than each other, making a silent agreement to be friends. But deep down Raina knew that would never be possible.she could never be Anakin's friend.  
~ Please review, you don't know how much it will mean to me!!! (And if you want to see what happens next in the story!) 


	2. Part 2

This part of the story takes place six years after the first part, which was mainly a flashback. I was going to just leave the story the way it was, but I decided I'd play with it and see what happens. Please let me know what you think of it. - Tryphaena  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Once again she had been cold and uncaring, mean and resentful. Again, she had felt the satisfaction of seeing his face drop, and that frown appear. She smiled a wicked smile as his eyes flamed with fury. She laughed as he turned away, his face hot with anger, and watched as he stormed away, as usual . . . * * *  
  
Friends. That is what they are. She knew there was no other name for their relationship, but she couldn't help feel that the title was not right. I didn't seem to fit her portrayal of their companionship, it just seemed wrong to call them friends.  
  
Although they had come a long way from that first day he had arrived, some things were not so different. Even now, she could take pleasure in seeing him squirm and not feel guilty. She wondered why he still tried.  
  
If she were truly his friend, why would she have constant pangs of envy? Why was it so difficult for her to accept his sudden arrival and acceptance in a place that she had devoted her whole existence and energy to? These questions perplexed her, and pained her to think of. She knew her feelings were not right, especially for someone who had dedicated their whole to a life of peace. Someone dedicated to a life that forbids such feelings, especially to another person of the Jedi Order.  
  
Raina was quite certain that he knew nothing of her evil thoughts and feelings. She had hid them quite well from day one, and she planned on keeping it that way. She could be cruel, but somehow she knew he didn't take it personally, though he very much should.  
  
She had never been punished by the Jedi Masters and she planned on keeping it that way. Or else she would have to admit to her feelings, which would cause more drama than anyone needed. Especially her and Anakin Skywalker, they did not need it.  
  
Six years had passed and she wondered why she still held these feelings towards her partner in training. By now she should have outgrown her sudden outbursts and occasional nasty looks. Raina just could not help herself; it was an involuntary action that she had not yet learned how to restrain. It seemed that whenever Anakin arrived in the vicinity she would get pissed off, and no matter how hard she tried to fight these feelings she could not win.  
  
How could someone hold a grudge this long? She wasn't sure of that herself, all she knew was that she couldn't hold these feelings of hate any longer. She couldn't hate someone who had only been nice to her since they had first met. Raina wasn't going to be that girl anymore.  
  
~  
  
Since day one, Anakin had put his all into his training and had gotten really good at his technique. She had noticed immediately that he had a lot of talent and he was very precise before he executed any move.  
  
He had surpassed her expectations the very first time they sparred during defense training. Anakin had never slowed down, or diminished in ability. He excelled in class, proving his admittance to be the right decision by the council.  
  
There was no question in her mind as to why she disliked Anakin half of the time, she was just surprised that she had not outgrown her feelings long ago.  
  
Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose her place as the best, or because she couldn't let Anakin out do her. But whatever the reason, she had worked harder in training and her masters had noticed the difference in her. She was working harder, doing better, and trying things that she would've not dared to do before. She had proven herself quite nicely and was now a prime candidate for apprenticeship. All of this was due to Anakin.  
  
Raina was stronger, faster, wiser and more skillful. As much as she hated to admit it, and probably never would to anyone, if Anakin had not come to the temple she would be nowhere as good as she was today.  
  
Once again she was caught up in her problem and she hadn't realized that she was being spoken to. There was a soft nudge on her side, and she glanced in that direction to see two dark blue, piercing eyes staring back. Instead of looking away as she usually did, Raina gazed back intently. She hadn't realized that she was staring so long until she heard a voice from in front of her.  
  
For a moment her eyes darted around in a confused fashion before she realized where she was. The short figure stood before her, and she had to look down to get a good view of him. "Distracted are we?" Yoda said quizzically. She grew hot with embarrassment and shook her head. "Good, pay attention now, please Miss. Jules." She nodded her head in reply as she watched Master Yoda waddled away.  
  
She glanced at Anakin and found that he had a small grin on his face. "You," she said pointing at her unignited lightsaber at him. "Shut up." Which caused him to laugh quietly, and then their lesson began again.  
  
~  
  
Raina slowly made her way to the student hall. Her class had just ended and she had some time to spare before the next instruction of the day. But she didn't want to spend it with her friends, she needed time to think, time to think about Anakin and her predicament.  
  
Settling herself in a quiet corner, she closed her eyes and blocked out the noise of her friends laughing in the distance. She sighed trying to release her tension and drifted into her thoughts.  
  
For as long as she could remember, she had resented Anakin. It was because he was so good and talented, and she was jealous of him. That was it, plain and simple.  
  
Her actions today had struck her as odd. When she had looked into Anakin's eyes, she hadn't turned away. She had let her eyes linger on him and for an unbelievable reason . . . she liked what she saw.  
  
The boy she had hated since she had met suddenly seemed different in her eyes. Raina had never looked at Anakin in any other way, not until today. Today, she looked at him with interest and she had noticed things she had never seen before. Like how intense Anakin's stare was. She felt as if he could read her thoughts and know exactly what he was thinking with his piercing eyes. In those few moments she had drowned in his dark blue eyes, and she was scared that she would never make it back to reality.  
  
The sound of light sneaky feet caught her attention and she knew who it was. She knew what he was going to do, because he had tried time and again to scare her. She was just too clever to fall for it because she had been able to identify his presence long ago. Careful not to grant him the satisfaction of her surprise, she acted as if he was not there and shielded her thoughts out of anticipation; he would most likely attempt to read her thoughts. Raina wouldn't let that happen.  
  
He obviously assumed that she was meditating, which was kind of silly. Anakin of all people knew that during meditation, one was significantly attuned with the force, making it probable that they could sense anything and everything around them. That little fact must have slipped his mind.  
  
Raina anticipated his attack, and for as long as she had known Anakin, he had always been quite predictable. Her ears strained to hear his feathery footsteps, and listened as he drew closer and closer until finally he stood at her side. By now she knew his plan and she considered what her action would be. After a moment of thought she knew.  
  
She sensed his arm move slowly towards her; and his eyes fixed on her, and he was ready to laugh at her reaction. Before he could grab her collar, and with her eyes tightly shut her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. With one graceful and swift movement she stood and turned his arm so it was pinned to his back. He gasped quietly as she held him in place, and before he knew what was happening, Anakin was on the ground fighting back Raina as she tickled his ribs.  
  
Years of knowing Anakin had finally paid off. She knew his weaknesses and his strengths as well as she knew her own, and his ticklishness was one of them. She attacked all of the right spots mercilessly and he couldn't fight back because he was overtaken by laughter. His chuckling intensified along with the volume of his voice, and soon the duo had attracted the attention of several people passing by. They all stopped what they were doing to see the absurd sight before them; Raina had pinned a howling Anakin to the ground. The laughter erupted quickly and soon Raina and Anakin realized that they had an audience. Raina's forcefulness had diminished and she sat up slowly, followed by a defeated Anakin, they watched as the crowd quieted down and slowly dispersed. Soon the two were left alone in the corner and they exploded with laughter.  
  
But their delight was ended with a dull hello from somebody standing before them. Raina gazed at the head secretary who had a bemused look engraved on her face. She waited impatiently as the two stood quickly and adjusted themselves to appear suitable to their visitor, who apparently wanted something.  
  
"Miss. Jules, Mr. Skywalker." She addressed them with regret in her voice. "You seem to be having fun this afternoon." She stated rather than questioned. As Raina politely listened to Corrine, she noticed that her left eye twitched slightly and that could not be good. After a few seconds of silence, she realized that Corrine was expecting some sort of explanation.  
  
"We're terribly sorry ma'am." Anakin apologized quickly, cutting Raina off. "I was trying to startle Raina, but she knew what I was going to do and turned the joke to me. We lost control of ourselves and had not realized the commotion we were causing." He smiled meekly after that, and apparently his story had been sold to Corrine. The lines on her forehead softened slightly, and her lips parted as the beginning of a smile. But before she could, she stopped herself and the stern look returned.  
  
"We shall let it go this time. But do not do this again." Her eyes darted between the two and Corrine remembered the reason she had come. "Now. You two have been asked to meet with Master Kenobi immediately concerning . . . Well, he will tell you what this is about. Let us hurry now, we are already off schedule." She nodded in the direction they were to go and started her brisk walk.  
  
The two stood there for a moment, looking at each other questionably, they then realized that Corrine was far ahead of them and they followed her as quickly as they could. Whatever this was about it had to be pretty important. It did save them from severe punishment though, so Raina blocked it from her mind and reflected on what had just happened.  
  
A giggle escaped from her mouth causing Anakin to look at her curiously, she shrugged and laughed a little louder. He nudged her before doing the same. At that moment Raina realized that she hadn't had any feelings of dislike towards Anakin all day, and it set off more giggles from her. She was very happy and she wanted to stay that way.  
  
~  
  
The Jedi Temple was huge and it took the three of them at least ten minutes to get to the Council room, which was all the way across the temple from where they had come. The whole way Raina had teased Anakin how easily she had overtaken him, pinned him down, and embarrassed him in front of a lot of people. He laughed along with her and at one point his face had turned hot with embarrassment, which caused another outburst from her.  
  
Corrine had turned around twice with a disapproving look on her face. Which only silenced them for a short while before they started up again.  
  
As they neared the more important part of the temple, where the real business took place, she stopped them. "Do I have to tell you to be quiet?" She asked sternly. They shook their heads compliantly, "Good, because I was not expecting you two to behave like this! Especially at your age and rank. Now please quiet down, there are several meetings going on as we speak." Her voice quieted to a whisper and she let her stare linger to show Anakin and Raina that she meant business.  
  
But as soon as she turned around, the two giggled quietly. Raina had to admit that this afternoon had been fun, and it didn't bother her that her companion was Anakin. She was starting to wonder why she had disliked him for so long. But she quickly disapproved of that thought, and pushed it out of her mind.  
  
As they neared the large dark blue, trimmed in gold, double doors ahead, Obi-wan Kenobi appeared from the left of them and Corrine dismissed herself quickly. Raina watched him approach and noted how comfortable and regal he looked. He was growing his hair and a beard and she thought it suited him well.  
  
Though he looked comfortable in his garments, his face seemed tense and his eyes showed he was troubled about something. His shoulders were rigid and his smile wasn't as friendly as he meant it to be. She glanced at Anakin who seemed to notice the anxiety and worry that his master projected.  
  
The aura troubled Raina and without warning she received a telepathic thought from Anakin. 'Something's up wait for him to tell us or it'll only annoy him more'. She shifted her weight and nodded her head in reply. Anybody could understand the seriousness of this situation, and she wasn't going to embarrass herself again today.  
  
"Hello Raina, Anakin." Obi-wan addressed them stiffly, "By now you have guessed that this is . . . unusual." He paused with uncertainty, and then cleared his throat "We have been called upon by the council with a special request. They have asked that we solve a quite mysterious case that has taken place on-"  
  
For as long as She had known Obi-wan, Raina had never seen him so distressed and anxious. He had always been a man she admired and respected, and seeing him like this bothered her greatly. It wasn't normal to see the people she looked up to in times of immorality and trouble. Inside it bothered her, but she didn't speak. Not the right time.  
  
She knew that Anakin felt her stress; he seemed attuned with everything around them. And the air was full of tension and unhappiness, and the worst part was that she had no idea why. But she knew that something bad was happening in the galaxy, something very bad.  
  
It seemed that the more she fretted she felt a comforting ambiance, and it was coming from Anakin. He was there by her side feeling her heartache, and trying to make it go away. Soothing her as best he could, without being noticeable to anyone. She was startled to find this and she had no indication as to why he was behaving this way.  
  
Why would he treat her, of all people so nicely? When all she had ever been to him, was unpleasant and temperamental. It was then that she knew his friendship was true to her, and it caused her more guilt and pain. He didn't deserve her nasty treatment, and she didn't deserve his affection.  
  
There was a commotion growing from behind the large doors, and the three of them could sense the tension. "Uh, The Council has asked that we travel to Abhor and try solve some strange disappearances. Of course, the Council will explain in more detail as I have only heard a piece of the whole story." He ended this way and the three stood quietly for at least a minute.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting for Master?" Anakin inquired, because it was odd the way there were waiting. He didn't need to ask, he just wanted to hear what Obi-wan had to say.  
  
"For the council to calm . . . for them to call us in, now be patient." Again they stood in silence for another minute when finally the large doors opened. A tall figure immerged with a blank look on his face that was all it took for everyone to realize that something was not right.  
  
"Please join us, we must talk about this . . . complicated matter." His voice was dull but you could detect a slight hint of ire. His eyes were cloudy, his body as stiff as Obi-wan's had been.  
  
"Of course, Master Windu." He turned away when Obi-wan finished speaking, and then he followed him into the room. They didn't need to be told, they just followed as expected.  
  
Raina's mind raced with concern and question, events such as these rarely occurred, especially none that involved her. She followed Anakin soundlessly, not knowing what to expect behind those doors.  
  
The room was quite dark, which was unusual. The large, spotless windows were covered with shades, but there was a small glow coming from the far corner of the council room. The plain and quaint chairs were positioned at their regular place, along the curvature of the room, which left a large, open space in the heart of the room.  
  
Master Windu took his place alongside Master Yoda without saying a word to any of the three. Master Kenobi made his way to the center, so that everyone could see and hear him. But, as to custom and rule, the two young Jedi stayed back behind until they were called upon.  
  
The room was indescribably silent for far too long before anybody addressed the situation.  
  
"We have called upon you three, to go on a unusual and highly confidential mission." Boomed Mace Windu, killing the silence in the room. "There is a lot at stake, especially with so little an amount of information that we have access to." He paused and shut his eyes slowly, as if deep in thought.  
  
Raina looked up at Anakin, who looked very confused and yet interested at the same time. She turned her attention back to the silence of the conversation.  
  
"What we know is . . . very little, and if accurate, information. There had been a large number of reported disappearances on the virtually unknown planet of Abhor. We have reason to believe that a malicious cult, that could be linked to the Sith, is behind these abductions. All we know for sure, is that these disappearances happen at night, but not to any specific gender, race or life form." The words spoken struck hard, "What we need are highly capable spies to find out all they can, and infiltrate any bases or lairs that are linked to the case."  
  
Raina stood in complete shock. She had no idea that it would be this serious.  
  
"Now, do you accept this mission." Mace stated, although Obi-wan had no choice but to accept. It wasn't a question, it was an order.  
  
"Yes." Obi-wan answered seriously. "Why have you chosen these two to accompany me?" he added, referring to Anakin and Raina.  
  
"As we speak, all the Jedi are spread across the galaxy on their own assignments. We know that it would be very difficult for you to handle this alone. It wouldn't be impossible, but we want to encounter this safely." Mace replied.  
  
"Chosen, we have, Anakin Skywalker and Raina Jules." Yoda spoke up unexpectedly; he had been quiet throughout the whole explanation. "Shown a great deal of talent and ability, these two have. Ready, they are."  
  
"When will we be departing Master?" Obi-wan questioned. She strained her ears to hear this.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. If we sent you now, you would arrive on Abhor at nightfall. We don't want anything to happen to you before you have a chance to divulge some clues." Master Windu explained.  
  
"Much to be done, there is. Prepare, you must." Yoda told the three. "Any other questions, have you?"  
  
Everyone looked towards Raina and Anakin who had been silent for the duration of this meeting. Of course they had questions, but none that mattered to the Council. They would simply ask Master Kenobi as he got more information.  
  
"No Master." They spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Very well then. We will call you before you depart. Have a good evening." Mace dismissed. They bowed and moved aside, waiting for Master Kenobi to exit the room first, out of respect then followed him to the small lounge.  
  
He stopped and was silent for a few moments. "You two are going to need a lot of rest. Pack your things and meet me at 7:00 in the dinner hall, we will discuss this then. He bowed and so did they and then he left the two alone and confused.  
  
Everything had happened so fast all day; they didn't know what to expect next.  
  
~ There is part II of Jealousy, and this chapter is quite a change from the first. Please Review, so I'll know whether or not to continue writing. Thanx! 


	3. Part 3

This is part three of Jealousy!!! I've added some new content to this chapter, and although it is just a small bit I think that it is a huge difference! Remember to review and let me know what you think at the end, maybe you can give me some ideas to where this story is going.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The picture was horrifying. She didn't know where it had come from, or what the meaning of it was, but it was terrifying. She struggled but she couldn't get it off her mind. And the weird thing was she couldn't understand it, she just knew that it was something evil. Soon the image was drilled deep into her memory, buried in a place that was hard to reach. * * *  
  
"You do realize that he said 7:00 sharp Anakin Skywalker!" Raina was growing impatient and by now, she had lost count of the numerous times she had raised her voice to Anakin. He was just an impossible person to get along with! She had tried to be the voice of reason, but there was no convincing this boy. Immediately after the meeting, she had gone and packed her things, which wasn't much at all. Then she had gone to find Anakin to no avail, and was about to give up when he appeared out of nowhere. Why did she even bother? That was a question she seemed to be asking herself more and more.  
  
"And you do realize that the time is 6:59! It won't take long to get to the dinner hall, it's just around the corner." Anakin stated, but then Raina noticed a subtle change of pace in his steps. She shook her head and remained silent. She had nothing more to say because they were going to be late, and it would be all because of Anakin. It made Raina wonder if he always acted this way: like he was in control of everything.  
  
The earlier meeting with the council had not left her mind, especially the behaviour of Master Obi-wan. She had never seen him so anxious and worried about anything, he had always been calm and collected. But today he was different. She had seen a side of Obi-wan that she didn't enjoy. Raina had always viewed her masters and mentors as if they were invincible, but it was not reality. Try as she might, she could not brush it off of her mind as simply as she would have liked.  
  
Anakin's actions during the meeting had also struck her as odd. He had acted serious and mature, a way he had never acted before. Raina had also felt Anakin comforting her.she just didn't know why, and she didn't know what to make of it. Lately he had been acting strange around her, and it bothered her.  
  
Her tolerance for Anakin had increased over the past few weeks, which to Raina was a great surprise. Usually she shuddered at the sound of his name. But lately, she was starting to care less about her hate towards him, but it was still there.  
  
The little things about Anakin had always annoyed her. Like that stupefied grin he got whenever Raina made a quick comment about him. And the fact that he never got the hint when she wanted him to go away. He was like a bug, always buzzing around your ear at the right moment that will annoy you the most. Raina hated bugs.  
  
Once again, whenever the thought of hate popped into her head, she immediately felt guilty. After all she was a Jedi, and feelings of hate weren't supposed to be there.but they were.  
  
By now, she knew it was past 7:00 sharp. Raina knew that she couldn't trust Anakin to be on time, or anything for that matter. He was just an undependable guy, another character flaw that bothered her.  
  
"You do realize what Master Obi-wan is going to say." Raina muttered as they walked through the entrance to the dining hall. Anakin began to protest, but was interrupted.  
  
"You are late." It was a statement that did not sound good. The look on Obi- wan's face explained that easily enough. "What might be your reason this time Anakin? You lost track of time again? You got lost?" by his sarcastic tone, Raina could tell that Anakin had a habit of being tardy.  
  
Her mouth opened before she realized what she was doing, "Sorry, Master. I had taken a nap, and had failed to wake up in time to prepare for tomorrow's trip." she was sticking up for Anakin. "Luckily Anakin had stopped by to accompany me to the dining hall." what was she doing? "He woke me up and we rushed here."  
  
Raina received a bewildered glance from Anakin. Never before had she stuck up for him. She always stood in silence as Anakin was lectured, taking pleasure in the sight. "It's ok now." Obi-wan said in a calmer tone. "Don't let this happen again." with that he turned and walked away. Anakin stared at Raina in shock  
  
"What was that about? You never defend me!" Raina shrugged and started walking. "You better watch it Raina, you're turning into a softy!" he teased. Maybe Anakin wasn't as dumb as he acted after all.  
  
~  
  
The three of them had eaten barely anything during supper. Maybe they were nervous, no they were very nervous...their appetite explained that well enough. What had they gotten themselves into?  
  
After sitting in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes, Obi-wan finally spoke. "The mission we have accepted to take is more dangerous than you two might deem possible. We have gotten ourselves into a very complicated mess." Raina started to fidget, as she usually did when she was worried. "You two must understand that when we leave this temple you are my responsibility. You cannot disobey my orders. You have to do as I ask, when I ask. You must trust my judgment, and listen carefully to what I say. You must think before you act, and when you do you must act carefully." Obi-wan was serious beyond belief. "If you do not follow my instructions, you may lose your life." he stated it simply. That was the only way to say it.  
  
Suddenly Raina's mind flooded with horrible images. She shuddered, and both Anakin and Obi-wan sensed her discomfort. "Raina. If you are uncomfortable with these facts, you can back out now." he eyes shot up and met with Obi- wan's. How could she not go when Anakin was? That was impossible. "You have to make your decision now."  
  
"I'm going." There was no way she was missing out on this.  
  
"Very well, I want you two to go straight to your quarters and get some rest. We are leaving early and I want you to be at the hanger at 6:00." He stood, preparing to leave. "Do not be late," he reminded them.  
  
~  
  
Anakin had escorted Raina back to her sleeping quarters. At the moment she was staying in the girl's dormitory, in a room with three other girls. These arrangements were temporary, and fine by her. Of course, she had to be alone when she needed company the most. All of the other girls were off aiding Jedi Masters with missions, just as she was about to. She knew that these were tests, seeing if the students were ready for full-fledged apprenticeship.  
  
"You didn't have to walk me to my door Anakin." and I'd have preferred that you not "I know my way around the temple by now." she teased. But still, it was a small comfort for what was about to come.  
  
"I know that. The truth is I need the company too." he was quiet now, lost in his thoughts. "Raina, there is something more to this mission. I can feel it...why can't I see what they're hiding from us?" he said, referring to the Jedi Masters. "There is something more to it. I know Obi-wan, and he's been on more threatening assignments than this. I haven't seen him worried about anything as much as this. He's hiding something, I can tell." Anakin's words struck her as odd. How could he know that there was more to it? Was he really that attuned to the force? "I'm worried Raina. For everything.even you."  
  
She looked up at Anakin in surprise. "I know you're scared. I am too." her heart started beating faster; she didn't know what to think. "Don't try to be so tough." Unexpectedly, Anakin leaned in and kissed her cheek. Raina was shocked. "I know you don't like me, and I'm not sure why. I just want you to know, if you need any help.I'm here for you. Especially on this mission, so don't worry." he smiled, and walked away slowly. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Raina watched him as he slowly walked away. "Goodnight." she whispered. She felt her cheek, smiled and entered her room. What is going on here? She thought; this isn't me. I don't have feelings like this for Anakin. I'm a Jedi! And this is Anakin.just Anakin.  
  
~  
  
Raina's eyes opened immediately. The room was pitch black and was silent, except for her breathing. She yawned and rolled over in her small bed, fighting back the urge to close her eyes again.  
  
Finally she sat up slowly, which took a lot of effort and yawned. The room was cold and she quickly grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her. Raina got up and walked to the window, and opened the blinds. Of course it was 5:00, so the sun wasn't up. But the bright lights from the towering buildings that surrounded the temple were enough to blind her. She shook her head, this planet never sleeps.  
  
Raina stood staring out the window for a while, taking in all the familiar scenery. Her mind began to flood with doubts and worries, this trip was no vacation and she knew that. Dangerous things were about to take place; she could feel it in her bones. A shiver went up her spine then she snapped back to the present. "Time to take a shower." she mumbled.  
  
~  
  
By now Raina was finished getting ready, and she was pretty hungry. It was 5:25 and she thought that she would have just enough time to eat breakfast, if she hurried.  
  
She quickly pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and ran out the door. As soon as she passed through the doorway, she felt a sharp pain on her temple and her hands shot up to her head. Raina doubled over, and she cried out in pain. Then everything went black.  
  
~  
  
Raina woke up to the comfort of her bed. Her vision was blurry, and all that was visible was a tall figure looming above her, and she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She moaned in pain and once again she felt her temples.  
  
"Raina!" she heard her name, but wasn't sure who had called her. "It's me, Anakin." She heard him, but she couldn't see him. Then her vision cleared, and Raina saw a concerned pair of dark blue eyes belonging to Anakin. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She felt frozen like ice, and she wouldn't melt.  
  
Her eyes would not stay open. They grew heavy, and she was too tired and weak to fight it. They closed, and her name was called again, but this time she didn't hear it.  
  
Raina laid still in a restless and tormenting sleep. Alarming pictures flashed through her mind, frightening her in a conscious oblivion. The images weren't clear, but they were horrible and threatening.  
  
She could feel the beads of sweat drip down her face. Her mind was racing and her head was pounding. Then everything was still once again.  
  
~ This time when Raina awoke, she was fully conscious, and very aware of her surroundings. Her memory was blurred, but she was pretty sure that she had been in her room before. Now she was lying on a bed in the Medical Wing. She looked around, and noticed that the sun was up. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was way past 6:00 now! What happened with the mission? Did they leave without her?  
  
"Oh, you're up now!" Raina turned her head to see a grinning Anakin, "I was really worried about you." he came quickly to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes closed, and then memories of the night before filled her mind. She sighed, and Anakin noticed. He let go of her quickly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But I really was worried about you."  
  
"So was I." Obi-wan's presence wasn't a comforting one. Scared of being blamed for the missed departure, she faced Obi-wan slowly.  
  
"Hello. I'm feeling much better." which was true. "I'm not sure what was wrong with me. I just know that it was." something flashed in her mind, causing a slight ache. "Not normal." she finished.  
  
Anakin was staring at Raina intently, and she had a feeling he felt it too. "At about 5:45 Anakin found you lying at the foot of your door. You were squirming in pain, and clearly unconscious." dark brown eyes met dark blue. "He moved you to your room, and then he called me. You did regain consciousness once."  
  
"Yes. I remember that. I just couldn't stay awake," she added shaking her head.  
  
"Then we moved you to the Medical Wing. That was about half an hour ago." Anakin told her quickly. He really had been worried, and it was a small comfort. He deserves a smile she thought playfully.  
  
"What about the mission Master?" it popped out of her mouth quite suddenly. But it was pretty important! Raina just felt horrible about this whole mess, but really what could she do about it?  
  
"It has been delayed for the time being." The answer she was dreading. "Until you are well enough to travel, which we are hoping will be soon." That was her cue.  
  
"I am feeling much better, and I think that I have regained my strength." To prove her point she sat up in her bed. "I can't explain what happened, but I will try." That statement attracted both Anakin and Obi-wan's attention. She closed her eyes, expecting the flashes to return - but they did not. "It was.almost 5:30. I was ready and wanted to eat breakfast before we departed, so I ran out the door. Then as soon as I passed through the doorway.my head just started pounding horribly. I remember grabbing my head, and falling over, but not much after that."  
  
The room was dead silent. All three of the Jedi were thinking over the events Raina had explained. But Obi-wan and Anakin could not be fooled. There was something more to her story than she would tell.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" the inquiry startled Raina. There had been more to it, but how do you explain such things? "It feels like there is something you're not telling me." He had said me.not us as he should have. Anakin was only thinking of himself at the moment, anyone could tell he really cared for Raina.  
  
"We-ell." she sighed, and closed her eyes fearing anything to happen. "Maybe they were visions, I'm not sure. Whatever they were, it was not good." She looked at Obi-wan and he appeared deep in thought. "They were flashes of alarming pictures, but pictures of what, I'm not sure. They scared me, I know that. I just couldn't wake up and they wouldn't stop." A sob escaped her mouth, and her hand shot up to stifle the surprising noise. Never before had she shown such feelings towards anyone. And the first time she did, it just had to be in front of Anakin. Now what is he going to think?  
  
What could possibly make her cry, when she didn't know what she was crying about? The visions had some hold on her, maybe threatening something dear to her. But what could it be?  
  
Shaking her head in disgust, she looked at Obi-wan. "I don't know what's got into me! I can't control myself, and I don't know why." For the first time in a couple minutes Raina realized that Anakin was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped a little too defensively. Immediately she felt sorry for saying it, but she couldn't break the habit.  
  
"Nothing," He was hurt. "Nothing at all." His cool blue eyes, turned icy and the look on his face didn't look good at all. "Excuse me." Anakin turned and left the room, leaving Raina alone with Obi-wan. ~  
  
She had been discharged from the Medical Wing, and was expected to attend an emergency meeting concerning her apparent 'visions'. Of course, she wasn't sure if it was that important that they need such a meeting, but they were the council and they knew what they were doing. Raina trudged to the Council room, this time alone. Anakin had stormed out of the room because of her, and she felt bad.  
  
After all, she had snapped at him over nothing, but lately, it did seem like something. He had kissed her last night, and she often caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't aware. But Raina sensed everything. She felt his presence whenever he was near, and always knew when he was looking at her.  
  
It's not that she needed to know exactly what Anakin was up to, actually far from it. She just always sensed him because she couldn't stand him.  
  
Whenever he was near, she felt a shiver on her spine. Not because she was excited, but because he annoyed her. Anakin annoyed her a lot.  
  
Since the first time she laid eyes on Anakin, she disliked him. It was jealousy and the hate she had for him deep down in her heart. Of course she had tried to trick herself into liking Anakin, at least just a bit, but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. Nothing did, and she wasn't sure if anything would.  
  
Once again, the council headquarters loomed ahead, and once again she wasn't sure what to expect of this visit.  
  
Lately Raina wasn't sure of anything. She had always been in control of everything possible. And since this mission had been assigned to her, she felt useless. She couldn't control her emotions, and had embarrassed herself in front of her master and her enemy.  
  
She had been attacked mentally by an unknown force. Raina had no control over these attacks, and she didn't know when to expect them. She wouldn't close her eyes, for fear of it happening again. And come to think of it, what would happen when she passed through that door to the Council room?  
  
"Raina!" she heard her name, and turned to see Obi-wan. It was a good sign that she wasn't late. "Have you seen Anakin since this morning? I cannot find him, and I don't want him to be late." Uh-oh, now what did Anakin go and do?  
  
"Well, I'm right here." Anakin's voice startled her. He sounded different, there was an edge to his voice, and it wasn't pleasant. "I was meditating Master, but now I am here."  
  
"Good, we wouldn't want you to be late, especially for a meeting such as this." Then, as if on cue Corrine appeared from behind the large doors. "Time for answers," that comment surprised Raina. Now she knew that the Council wasn't telling them everything. If the council was telling everything, the three of them wouldn't be looking for answers.  
  
Raina needed answers; to everything happening that was unexplainable. And at the moment almost everything was mysterious. It was like an unsolved mystery that could only end up bad if they didn't get answers soon.  
  
"The Council is ready for you now." Corrine supplied. She beckoned for them to enter the room, and they accepted the 'offer'.  
  
This visit was much different. The air was filled with concern and confusion; even a youngling could detect that. "How are you feeling Raina?" the question startled her, but it was imperative. For that attack was what this meeting was about, so everybody needed as well of an explanation she could provide. Nobody had said anything, but she knew that in order for the flashes to be explained, she would have to do some explaining herself.  
  
"I'm fine now, but earlier I was in poor health. If it wasn't for Anakin, I'm not sure what could have happened." She had to give him some credit, he did save her, even if the attacks weren't life threatening. Then it hit her. What would have happened if Anakin didn't find her lying there? What then? "There were flashes of pictures, but I cannot remember what they were of. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling, without it actually happening again. "I had spasms of pain on my temples. I remember reaching for my head, trying to make it stop, and then I doubled over in pain." Her eyes snapped open; she was doing a good job remembering, she almost relived the experience. "Then I woke up in my room, unaware of my surroundings. I tried to fight the sleepiness, but I couldn't. It started all over again. I woke up a second time, but this time I was in the Medical Wing."  
  
"Interesting, we are all glad that you are well." She nodded her head in agreement. "Raina, did you ever think that this case is not the only one we've seen?" Mace asked carefully, "There have been a couple I believe, and they did not happen in the best of circumstances either." What was he trying to tell them? That she wasn't the only weird one after all? He sighed, and began "When an attack like this happens it can only mean that something bad is about to come. The person that has these visions has a huge part to play during the.event. And these visions aren't the best pictures either."  
  
"So you're saying that something horrible is about to happen, and it has to do with me?" she couldn't wait for the full explanation, this news was quite frightening.  
  
"Yes." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry, but there is no way to avoid this now." Her faced dropped, and so did her spirit. "Now, about the mission; there is still the matter of the disappearances on Abhor. Of course we will have to take greater precautions with it, and this just cannot be ignored."  
  
"When will we be departing, Master?" Anakin questioned without warning, it was the first time he had spoken since the meeting had begun.  
  
"As soon as possible, if you are well enough, Raina." It seemed as if everything was revolving around her. She nodded her head in approval. "Then you will leave as soon as you are prepared, we will meet you in the hanger bay." It was settled then.  
  
Obi-wan nodded his head, and they were dismissed. They exited silently, feeling as confused as ever, and without the answers they had come for.  
  
~  
  
What will happen to them as they travel to Abhor, not knowing what to expect? Remember to review so I know where this is going!!! 


	4. Part 4

~Jealousy Part Four~  
  
Summary: Raina, Anakin, and Obi-wan have all agreed to embark on a dangerous mission to Abhor. What will happen once they arrive?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All she could hear were the bizarre sounds and reverberation on the harsh wall she was leaning on. Everything was dark preventing her from making out any shapes or objects. But what stood out the most was the appalling stench. It was nothing that she had ever smelled before, and soon it was so strong that she passed out again . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Exhausted was the only word that described her right now. Her head was spinning, and she feared that her mind would be taken over at any second. She was fighting off the sleep, and trying to keep up with everything that was happening.  
  
Raina had been seated on the same chair, in the same position for over two hours and she just couldn't hack it anymore. She was situated in the rear of the cockpit, and had been listening to her companions bicker since they had left Coruscant. The voices of a clearly annoyed man, and a bitchy and defiant teenage boy had been racing through her mind, and she just wanted to block them out but she couldn't. Nothing could be worse than this.  
  
Of course, it had to have happened then.  
  
It appeared out of nowhere, a flash that illuminated the surrounding sky. And at first, everything appeared to be okay.then she felt the vessel sway. The impact of the unidentified object set off the warning alarm, and the blaring drowned everything out. Raina shook her head in disbelief. It was beginning.  
  
The ship rocked and for once she was glad to be seated in her chair. She surveyed the front of the cockpit ensuring that the others were safe. It was easy to see that the two had their hands full, trying to regain full control of everything. But they were in a lot of trouble.  
  
The siren continued to block out any outside noise, which included Obi-wan. He was yelling out instructions for her, but none of it reached her. "WHAT?" she tried, but it was no use. Nothing could be heard. She looked around helplessly, struggling to make sense of it all. This cannot be happening!  
  
Then the Radar screen caught her eye and they were no less than a few minutes away from Abhor! Someone was desperately trying to keep them off their planet. But how could anyone possibly know that they were coming?  
  
She wasn't aware that the planet was this hostile. She knew of the strange disappearances, but this was absolutely ridiculous! What would make one . . . fire missiles at an unidentified ship, that had barely - no, that hadn't even landed on the planet? It was crazy, and it made her realize what a fine job they were doing entering the system in secret.  
  
The second flash had appeared as suddenly as the first but this time they were more prepared. The vessel rocked again at the blow. "Fu-" she started but was knocked out of her seat, "ahhhh!" she screamed, as she was sent flying.  
  
Her head hit hard, but on what, she wasn't sure. She cried out in pain, and tried to move but the vibrations were too strong. From where she was situated she could feel the turbulence, as the pilots lost control. She was really uncomfortable lying in this awkward position, sprawled out on the floor. Raina was losing control of herself and was drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
No, she wouldn't give up. With the little strength she had she turned her body over, and just lay there for a moment. With her eyes closed she could feel the ship falling faster and faster. It was then she realized that they were going to crash, and lying on the ground was not the place to be. So she tried pushing herself up off the ground, but gravity was her enemy. Raina just couldn't do it and was losing all hope.  
  
"Raina!" she barely heard. "Raina!" and she knew it was him. "Get up NOW!" the voice demanded. It was in her head and she couldn't ignore it.  
  
"I . . . I can't" she stuttered, the throbbing in her head was too great. She could not help herself, and was preparing for the worse.  
  
"If you don't get up you're going to die." The realization hit her hard, and she couldn't let that happen. She shifted again and tried to get on her knees. Her body wasn't doing what she wanted it to do, but this time it was strange. Try as she might, Raina couldn't lift a finger. It was a battle between her mind and her body . . .and with an outside force.  
  
It was useless. "Get up!" he urged, but she was stuck. This was the end and Raina was going to die.  
  
"I can't do it," she cried out. "Goodbye Anakin." They were close - no they were there. She braced herself as much as possible, which was only in her mind. Then she felt the collision and heard the horrible screeches of metal on metal. And once again, the darkness welcomed her.  
  
~  
  
Two eyelids opened, revealing large dark brown eyes. Her ears were ringing, and the sound was deafening. There was dust everywhere, she could tell by the smell. She was covered in debris and was too scared to move, for she feared she would be injured. Everything was so tranquil and so still. All Raina recognized were a few shapes but otherwise, everything was dark.  
  
At first she didn't feel a thing, then it hit her all at once. The pain shot up from her leg and engulfed her body causing her to scream in pain. She was too afraid to move which could cause additional pain, which she did not need. So she just lay there for a moment building up the courage to budge, then she shifted her leg. Expecting excruciating pain, she felt nothing but a slight throbbing in her leg. She sighed in relief but then got to work kicking off all the ruins that concealed her.  
  
While she was doing that, it occurred to her that she could not feel Obi- wan or Anakin anywhere nearby. She certainly couldn't hear them, and was positive that they were not inside the craft. For a moment she lost control and she started gasping for air, what if they were dead? What would she do? A single tear slid down her cheek and she knew it was up to her to find them.  
  
Slowly and carefully she sat up. After all she wasn't exactly sure where she was, and she could bump her already banged-up head. So far so good, but she desperately needed light. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, but it was not enough.  
  
Thankfully nothing large had fallen on her, and there appeared to be nothing in her way. She squinted, hoping to get an idea to where she was resting and she had a pretty good idea. She prepared herself to stand and suddenly a bright light turned on. Raina screamed and then Anakin appeared from behind an obstruction. "Hey! Its just me." He cried out in response. He had a terrified look on his face, and he had a cut above his eye. Raina could see a bruise forming on his forehead but otherwise he was ok. But after seeing Anakin's appearance she had to wonder what she looked like.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she replied, trying to gain back some dignity. "And where is Obi-wan?" her heart was racing, and her face was hot with embarrassment. But never in her whole existence had she been so thankful to see Anakin. It could have been anyone, or anything for that matter, that could've found her. "Oh you scared me." She finally admitted, while shaking her head. "I was about to come rescue you!" she chuckled. Obi- wan crossed her mind again and she began to worry, where was he?  
  
Anakin hadn't uttered one word since she had begun talking, and that was not good. Usually it took a lot of hard work to shut him up, but this wasn't right. And then she knew. A Sudden feeling of dread crept up her spine, and she knew that it was bad. "He's . . .he's hurt really bad." She was shocked. Never, would she have expected to hear those words about Obi- wan Kenobi.  
  
Obi-wan had always been the strongest man she knew. It was chilling to think of him any other way than a valiant protector of the people. "Are you positive, Anakin?" this had to be a mistake, a huge misunderstanding, it just had to be. "Stop it right now, I mean it Anakin! Tell me the truth."  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" there was pain in his eyes, and Raina knew that he was just as scared as her. It just couldn't be real! But it was, it really was. "He's lying outside unconscious, I.we have to go to him right now." He concluded the discussion, and walked out of the wreckage before Raina had the chance to respond. She was left alone, standing in the middle of the rubble knowing that the worst was yet to come.  
  
~  
  
Obi-wan's condition wasn't as worse as expected but nevertheless, it was bad. His face that had taken the most beating, and made his condition appear worse than it really was. There were a few mild scratches and bumps, but there was a deep gash on his shoulder and his abdomen was wounded as well. The bleeding was quite profuse, which had to be stopped immediately. "Anakin, we have to stabilize him!" Raina cried, as she put pressure over the gushing wound. He nodded in agreement, and took off to the crash site. She was glad to have been taught First Aid.  
  
He had found the medical kit, and was back by her side very fast. So fast, it seemed he was only gone for a few seconds. I looked up in surprise, "Your fast Skywalker." A soft smile replaced his tired, worried look. "Now help me clean him up." She changed the subject suddenly. Raina couldn't bear to look at those eyes any longer. Things were different; she could feel it inside her heart. Raina shook her head and then looked at the man lying on the ground.  
  
They worked quickly, cleansing and wiping away the blood, and then bandaging the abrasion. But still Obi-wan remained unconscious, and that meant only one thing. Anakin and Raina would have to take matters into their own hands. First, they had to take care of their Master, which was the main priority. "We have to set up camp." Anakin muttered, not really to anyone but himself. "Raina, we can't stay with the ship." She nodded and took her first look around at the planet. The first thing she noticed was: it was already dark out. 'All we know for sure, is that these disappearances happen at night.' The words of Mace range in her ears, and fear registered on her face and mind.  
  
"We shouldn't be here." She replied quietly. Anakin knew exactly what she was talking about. She could see it in his eyes, the anxiety on his face, and the tension in his body. "Remember what Master Windu told us . . .these disappearances happen at night, and it's dark." Her eyes moved around nervously as she talked. She wanted to be aware of any movement and she just had to be prepared.  
  
"I know all that Raina." Anakin snapped. He was losing his patience and she had never seen him act this way. "We have to get Obi-wan out of the open." She looked around. The crash had knocked down plants and they seemed to be in a forest.  
  
"Well then, Anakin," she spat. "What do you suggest we do?" Everything had happened so fast and she couldn't handle Anakin's moodiness at the moment. "Since you just know everything." She exclaimed sarcastically. He glared at her, but she held her ground.  
  
"Look. We can't do this now Raina." Reasonable Anakin . . . always makes everything better. She thought as he began. "We have to decide what to do, we can move him into the ship and hope that nobody comes or . . .We can set up a camp not far from here, at least until dawn." Those were their limited choices, but Raina couldn't decide which would be the better. If they stayed with the ship somebody would find them, they did crash land. But, they didn't know if the area was safe. It was too large of a risk.  
  
"Either way we could be attacked, by. . . anything! We don't know what's out there!" What had been going through her mind when she agreed to take this mission? She wondered, but they had to make a decision fast. "I think." Anakin looked up at her, "We have to get the most important supplies out now if we're going to set up camp." He smiled at her decision.  
  
"I think you're right Jules. Let's do this now, before we get visitors." They both jumped to their feet and ran to wreckage; this was going to be a long night.  
  
~  
  
In all their efforts and with all the supplies they could gather, their makeshift camp looked pretty pathetic. They had moved Obi-wan about a hundred meters into the forest and laid him on a cot. They had chosen an area surrounded by shrubbery and a tall tree with thriving foliage overhead as a cover. Neither Anakin nor Raina wanted to risk a fire, with the chance of being caught so they had brought out thermal packs for warmth. They had brought blankets, a heat and light lamp, a map, and nourishment. Really they hadn't brought much, but they had brought the necessities to their small camp. There was nothing else they could do but hope for the best.  
  
Finally when Anakin was satisfied, Raina collapsed to the ground and just sat there looking around. The planet itself wasn't that strange and so far it seemed much like a forest planet, but then again she had only seen this small part of it. She looked over to Anakin who was also sitting on the ground, and watched him as he studied the map. It was the only portable piece of information that they had of Abhor, other then the data on the ship. Raina looked out again into the dark forest and wondered how many more hours they had until dawn.  
  
A quiet groan caught her attention and her eyes immediately shifted to Obi- wan. He was still unconscious but he looked peaceful on the cot. She envied him because he had the cot, and she had to sleep on the cold hard ground and with no fire. She yawned and looked back at Anakin who was still staring at the map intently trying to uncover some sort of indication to where they were. "Anakin," her voiced seemed to echo, and Raina looked around nervously. "Can you pass me a blanket?" She asked a little quieter. He looked up as if she had woken him from a trance and he stared at Raina for a moment.  
  
"What?" she shook her head and nodded at the blankets next to him. "Oh . . .sorry." He smiled sheepishly and handed her the blanket. "Here you go," he said followed by a yawn. He looked tired, "I'm not to sure. . . but I think I know where we are." Raina looked up at Anakin quite surprised by the news.  
  
"Really and where might that be?" she asked playfully, which earned her a smile from Anakin.  
  
"If I'm right, we are about two miles from a main road, and maybe five or ten miles from the nearest city." He recited happily. "The city of. . . Altouh. . . I think." Raina watched Anakin closely, studying his expression, trying to read what was on his mind. She watched his eyes that were once filled with worry, brighten with excitement, then he came back to reality, and his eyes filled with worry and concern once again. So quickly his mood could change, it struck Raina as a bit odd.  
  
There was a low moan, but this time it wasn't Obi-wan. It came from out there, out in the dark forest. "What do you think is out there?" she asked, but not in a worried tone, she was just thinking aloud. "I know we came here to find out what's happening, but what do you really think it is?" she looked to Anakin who was deep in thought. "Are we safe at all, no matter how strong or brave we are?" What were they to expect? Was this 'movement' just another simple procedure or was it far worse then they imagined?  
  
Raina looked to Anakin for guidance and comfort, and he was startled at her words. For once he thought of the risk. What would Raina and Obi-wan do, if he made his way to the city? Would they just sit and wait for him, wondering what was happening and when he would be back? What if he didn't come back? What would happen then? Obi-wan was so weak and helpless he would certainly be no help if there were an attack. And what about Raina! He had completely forgotten what had happened to her earlier in the day. He was certain she was at a far greater risk on this planet than anywhere else.  
  
"You know, I can't answer that Raina...because I don't know what is going to happen to us." All he knew was, they had to find out more about this planet. If they didn't, Obi-wan and themselves would be in a lot of trouble. "We have to hope for the best, and right now what we have to. . . "  
  
A soft rustling of leaves caused Anakin to stop speaking. Instinctively his hand shot for the handle of his lightsaber, ready to pounce at the unwelcome company. His eyes narrowed in anticipation and precision as he stared at the nearest shrubbery from where the noise had come.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat, and she was too shocked to make a move...even to breathe. Her eyes shifted to Anakin whose thumb rested on the switch, ready to ignite his weapon at any moment. As quietly and as quickly as possible she reached for her lightsaber. Then she remembered to breathe. They waited for any further indication of the noise or movement. The seconds seemed to drag on forever, and then it was there.  
  
Immediately she turned to Obi-wan and was followed by Anakin. A dark shadow fell across his sleeping form and Raina froze in fear. She felt Anakin as he pushed past her, fleeting to Obi-wan's side. She watched as the figure emerged slowly from the darkness and in the direction of her master.  
  
The figure was cloaked in black, and she could not make out any features. What kind of a creature was this? She snapped out of her daze and tip toed towards the cot, and stopped when Anakin ignited his lightsaber. This caused the creature to pause, but he ignored Anakin as if he was no threat to him. Anakin pressed on and edged closer to the being not flinching or making any sudden movements. His main concern was Obi-wan, and his protection was all that mattered.  
  
Raina didn't know whether to stay back or stand by Anakin's side. She didn't want to cause any trouble, but she didn't want anyone hurt either. Instead she crept slowly towards Anakin, slowly and cautiously. And she watched in horror as the thing got walked closer to the cot.  
  
It didn't stop, not once. It didn't care that he had two young Jedi ready to kill if they had to, it just wanted Obi-wan. When it was almost beside the cot, Anakin lunged towards it knocking the being to the ground. His lightsaber was held at the neck of the creature, so he couldn't move. "What do you want with us?" Anakin growled. His eyes were filled with anger and anyone would be afraid. Raina glanced at Obi-wan and rushed to his side, she knew he was fine but she had to be sure. "Tell me...What do you want with us!" he screamed again. The thing just simply lay there, as if this was an every day occurrence.  
  
Anakin was about to shout again, when it spoke. "It's not what I want with you." the voice stated simply, barely discernable. "It's what my Master wants." Raina's eyes grew large...this was not who they thought it was.  
  
"Who is your Master?" he waited for a second "Tell me now." When he didn't reply, Anakin pulled the hood away from his face. Anakin's face dropped with surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. Raina shook her head and narrowed her eyes.... it was a woman. "You don't want anything to happen to you. Tell me who your Master is!" Anakin demanded his penetrating eyes not blinking.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me." The woman stated sharply, as if she knew some deep dark secret. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were cold and lifeless. Yet, she was still a very beautiful woman. Raina breathed in deeply and walked to Anakin's side. This was clearly a woman's job.  
  
The shuffling of Raina's feet caused the woman to look her way, but Anakin didn't take his eyes off her. Raina knelt down beside Anakin and forced her own face to look as mean and dangerous and possible. Then a small smirk appeared on the woman's mouth. "I was wondering when you were going to do something." Her eyes narrowed and turned steely at the comment. Her body stiffened and she had the urge to slap the smile off of her face.  
  
"You think your so tough right?" Raina said, sounding more resonant and distinct than Anakin had ever heard. "Are you certain you should be so sure of yourself?" The woman's face grew blank again, and Raina felt in control. "Now tell me who your work for!" she inched closer to her, "or else I'll just have to deal with you myself."  
  
The woman stared for a moment before replying. "No." Then she kicked Anakin knocking him off balance. His lightsaber flew out of his hand and landed with a thud out of his reach. She took her chance and leapt at him, in hopes of gaining some control. But Raina was too fast.  
  
She tripped the woman causing her to fall to the ground. Raina jumped on top of her and held her down as she hit her in the face. The girl resisted, and started kicking at Raina with her fists flying all over the place, not making contact with much. Again Raina struck her, but this time in the jaw. It stunned her for a while, but with a sudden burst of energy, she shoved Raina off of her and sent her flying to the ground. She jumped to her feet, a little dazed and felt the woman slam against her. A blow to the stomach winded Raina, and then she was on the ground.  
  
Raina kicked and fought, but this time her opponent was in control. Raina swung her arms, but didn't hit her. A strike to her face caused her to cry out, and then she remembered her lightsaber.  
  
She continued to kick and struggle, but that didn't do much good. She was losing...then she saw Anakin. With the rest of her strength she shoved the woman off of her and reached for her lightsaber. She scrambled to her feel as quickly as possible, and took one last chance. Raina threw herself at the girl, using her weight against the woman and knocking her over once again, and pinning her on the ground. She pulled her lightsaber out off her belt and ignited it close to the woman's neck. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who do you work for!" she shouted.  
  
The woman was clearly out of breath and breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with a wild rage but were also wide with fear. Raina moved the glowing lightsaber closer to her neck. Don't do it Raina. She heard at the back of her mind. But continued to press on when the woman didn't reply. She was dangerously close to her neck. "I'm warning you, tell me or I'll do it." She threatened. But still the woman would not give in.  
  
Anakin was now behind her, pleading her not to kill the woman. But she knew in her mind what she had to do. "What do you want with us!" she screamed. Still she did not budge.  
  
"No!" Obi-wan cried. Raina's eye shifted towards him for a split second, and was punched in the face. The woman struggled to her feet, but Raina grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground again. This time Anakin pinned the woman down and Raina looked to Obi-wan for answers. "Don't hurt her!"  
  
Raina's eyes grew wide with bewilderment, "WHY!?" she screamed. This woman was the enemy, she had information that they needed. Why would Obi-wan want them to stop?  
  
"Because!" he yelled back, "this is my contact!" he was now on his feet and walking towards her. "Get off her Anakin." He ordered. Anakin let go of the woman's arms, and stood up. Obi-wan helped her to her feet and Anakin walked to Raina. Raina just stared in shock, for she had just tried to kill an ally. She saw Anakin's hand reach for hers to help her stand, but she just sat there dumbly.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do?" Obi-wan yelled. Raina closed her eyes; she just wanted to disappear forever. But she opened her mouth.  
  
"How the hell were we supposed to know she was your contact!?" she argued, "You didn't tell us anything about this!" she looked to the woman, Obi-wan was helping her stand. "We thought she was trying to kill you! She just appeared out of the shadows and wouldn't tell us what she wanted!" Raina cried out. She was trying to protect Obi-wan and this was not her fault. "What do you expect?"  
  
Anakin had remained silent, "and what about you, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked instead. "Why didn't you stop them?" They all turned to him expectantly.  
  
"I was surprised! Raina jumped on her so fast...everything happened so fast." Obi-wan's eyes were filled with anger. But he couldn't blame them. It was his fault for not telling them everything.  
  
"Alright then. Your right, I should've said something earlier. But after...what happened to the ship?" he asked quickly then looked around at their little camp. All he remembered was being hit, but that was all. He looked to his young apprentices and shook his head. "Where are we?" Raina shook her head, signaling Anakin to update Obi-wan with today's events.  
  
Everyone listed silently as Anakin explained everything as best he could, even the brawl with Raina and the 'intruder'. Her mind was filled with questions and she was sore all over from fighting. She looked to the woman who she only knew as Obi-wan's contact and studied her. Something just didn't feel right, could they really trust her?  
  
~  
I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter!!! I had a bad case of writer's block and all the other usual excuses. But now, if this is a successful chapter, I will continue writing immediately! As always I really really appreciate feedback and that way I'll know if I'm wasting my time or not! So please review, because everyone knows how cool it is to read what other people think of your hard work! Thank you ~ Tryphaena 


End file.
